


Cherry Pies in the Flame

by JoyceSpeaker



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Matty being a biter, Past Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Possessive Behavior, Sharing Clothes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceSpeaker/pseuds/JoyceSpeaker
Summary: 在临时标记之后，他们处理不好自己的占有心理。
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Cherry Pies in the Flame

1.

故事的主人公之一从卧室里走出来。

然后，“你应该咬我试试。”他对另一位主人公这么说。

以高效率著称的Frank Castle对此提出的问题不是“你他妈有病吗”或者“你特地进去换了套西装就是为了说这个，你他妈有病吗”，而是：“咬在哪儿？”

“腺体。”包裹在西装里的律师以与平时全然不同的利落步调走向Frank，站在对方面前一本正经地回答，“我想要个临时标记。唔，Foggy不允许我在发情期找陌生人解决。”

Frank一动不动地看着他。

“你还真是你搭档的乖孩子，是不是？”

Matt把一只手搭在Frank的肩上，上半身向前凑了一点，像水果蒸馏酒一般的气味直直地压过来。他看上去异常专注又乖巧，没有墨镜遮着的眼珠微微低垂着，压低声音：“Frank，你知道这不会对你有任何影响。”

Frank伸手掐住Matt的侧腰，“我不觉得Nelson会认为惩罚者这个选项比陌生人好多少，Red。”对方配合地把额头搭在他的肩上，后颈上的重要部位完全地暴露在他的视线里。

“喔，我知道。”

Matt回答，终于还是没能阻止嘴角的弯曲。他的一根手指勾在对面的人的裤带上。

于是Frank低下头——咬一个小恶魔比咬一个盲人律师总是容易得多。

2.

“Matt，”Foggy把Murdock律师的后领向下扯了扯，小心没有去碰发热的腺体部位，“呃，只是问问——你想告诉我你这儿为什么有一个咬痕吗？”

“嘿！注意点儿，Nelson先生，别以为我不会告你职场性骚扰。” 

Foggy没什么表情地与装模作样的Matt对视。

及时地，或者不及时地，Karen匆匆赶到办公室，把手上提着的咖啡分发给状态不尽相同的两个人。她顺手理了理Matt乱掉的领子，顺口说了句：“只有我一个人觉得今天的Matt闻起来像Frank的信息素吗？”

幸运的是，Foggy才刚把纸杯送往嘴边，没有增加被呛死的风险。

“你认真的吗？Matthew Murdock，我们是在谈论同一个Frank吗？上帝，他妈的上帝，当我说别找个操蛋的陌生人的时候——”

“而Frank正是我们都熟识的Alpha。”Matt声明，无辜地，笑眯眯地，“并且这只是一个临时标记，Fogs。”

Foggy悲伤地看向一旁看起来并不太悲伤的Karen，求助道：“拜托，Karen，说点什么，告诉我不只是我认为这是个糟糕的人生选择。”

“Matty，如果Frank有任何越界的举动请告诉我，我一定会踢他屁股的。”

Matt把一只手按在胸腔上方，这场景感人肺腑，“我相信你会的，Karen。”

“你猜怎么着，我恨你们所有人。”没有被感动到的Foggy在绝望中宣称，“而你，夜魔侠先生，地狱厨房的八卦记者会爱死你的。”

3.

起初，Matt发现自己正在不自觉地走向Frank的现居安全屋之一。

之后，等他再意识完全清醒的时候，Matt正身上套着对方衣柜里的一件风衣。而这上面如硝烟、如火药般的气味绝对不应该让他有这么安心的感觉。

最后，他短暂地祈求上帝原谅他的生物本能，并在脚步声接近之前裹着衣服翻窗跑了。

与此同时，Frank为他丢失的衣物感到困惑。

4.

它如同每个寻常的夜巡——夜魔侠不请自来地出现在惩罚者的行动里，用比利棍打掉对方手里的枪，再踢在逃过一死的人的肋骨上。除了他的下一步动作这次没有导致司空见惯的互相殴打。

Matt把手撑在Frank的胸膛上，凑到他的颈部附近嗅了嗅，“你身上有Omega的气味。”他最后说。

Frank不明所以，又有些恼火：“我不知道，也许是因为我旁边正有个碍事的Omega？”

“不。我是说其他Omega的。”Matt向后退了一步，靴子的后跟磕在水泥地面上，全然没有掩饰声音里的不满，“而这会让我分心。” 

“噢，他们就是这个样子。”在地上躺着的人仰起头，往旁边吐出一口血，揶揄意味十足地冲Frank说，“你以为你哄好他们了，结果到头来还是会因为一些屁事而被发火。老兄，祝你下一段婚姻更快乐。”

Matt干脆地一拳打在他的眼睛上。

而Frank仍然不明所以。直到他回到安全屋，发现角角落落都沾上了或浓或淡的樱桃白兰地气味。他反省自己对这个小混蛋的手下留情。

5.

Frank在Matt被一把短刃刺到之前从后面揽住他的腰向后一扯，同时用一只手里握住的枪把子弹送进偷袭者的小腹里。后背撞在对方前胸上的Matt条件反射一般向后踹在Frank的小腿上，猛地挣脱开这个过于亲密的束缚。“别杀人，Frank。”他咬着牙说，“我也不是你的保护对象。”

Frank嗤了一声，“你当然用不着我保护，Red。我只是不喜欢你身上多个血窟窿。”

（这句话更准确的表述是：他不喜欢其他任何人在Red身上留下任何痕迹。

鉴于Red也不喜欢他身上有任何其他人的气味，你不能不说这很公平。）

Matt有时候会对此类亲密接触表现出明显的拒绝，有时候不会。例如此刻，由于一个空间里过多信息素混杂而造成的感官超载，Matt正埋在Frank的颈侧调整呼吸。周身信息素的攻击性被Frank降到最低，浓重的硝烟下掩藏的松木气味不动声色地包裹着，让发烫的躯体比平时更软地半倚在他怀里。他顺了顺对方后脑湿漉漉的头发，捏了捏他汗津津的后颈。而除此之外，Matt禁止Frank在这个过程中对此做任何评价。

“我可以咬你吗？”Matt忽然问他，声音黏腻潮湿地落在Frank耳朵里。

在Frank能对这个无厘头的提问做出任何形式的反应之前，Matt忽然重新戴上头盔，一转身消失在了这个屋顶。

他们说，你不能妄图揣测猫的意图。

6.

你也不应该把一只倒在血泊里的猫带回家。

Frank在一言不发中把抱着的人扔进浴缸里，有条不紊地把他从制服里剥出来。血与红色沾染一片。即便在这种情况下，Matt似乎也能用什么方式感觉到Frank无法稳定下来的情绪，他为自己辩解：“这些大部分都不是我的血。”

而这正是问题所在。

快速地处理了一下Matt腰腹处较为深的一道伤口，Frank打开淋浴头。他站在原地，捏着自己的指关节，处理着缠绕在一起的本能情绪。不论是Red身上沾着的别人的血，还是别人留下的暂时不会消退的伤痕，都无法令Frank抑制住胸腔中的恼火。

他关上水。被淋得湿透的Matt皱起脸左右晃了晃，耷拉下来的发丝上的水滴被甩出去。一旁的Frank试图用干毛巾给他彻底擦干净，却在这个过程中遭到了无数反抗。Matt拼命地挣扎，拼命地躲避，信息素疯狂地乱窜，甚至在Frank手上的毛巾放在他的大腿上时直接一口咬在了对方的手臂上。Frank低声咒骂了一句，然后一把掐住Matt的脖子向后按在墙壁上，另一只手一点点用力地擦掉滚落的水珠和血液。

之后折腾累了的Matt身上被扔了一件汗衫，他没有立刻穿上，而是选择把脸埋在里面蹭了蹭。松木微苦的清新气味鼓励他换气，Matt终于感觉到自己的脉搏逐渐恢复平稳，也没有再对Frank宽厚的手掌抬起他下巴的动作做出剧烈反抗。

Frank指腹上的纹路按进Matt胡茬上方的柔软皮肤里。

他说：“数数你身上有多少伤口，Red。”

Matt瞬间再次绷紧，“你能看得见。”

“我要让你来数，”Frank在站直后抱起双臂，早有预谋般威胁道，“要不你就别想留着这件衣服。”

空气中降下来没多久的Omega信息素浓度忽地骤升，浴缸里的人死死地捏紧手中的衣料。

“一，”他最终选择为更长久的利益而屈服，一只手按在右肩附近的一道仍在渗血的口子上。

“二。”大腿上。

“三。”肩胛骨上。

等到Matt咬牙切齿地数完一共七处伤口，Frank把一只手撑在浴缸壁上，在对方不注意时抽走了那件汗衫。他语调轻快地开口：“现在，我要收走它七个小时作为惩罚。”

Matt发出野猫被踩到尾巴时会发出的声音。

Frank比自己想象中更享受这个。

7.

在他拉开门的一瞬间，Elektra把被她扶着的人往里一推，Frank下意识地把站都站不稳的Matt揽进怀里。

他一言不发地看着对面的人。

“所以，显而易见，”Elektra弯起眼睛，用浓重的欧洲口音把单词一个个念出来，“临时标记仅仅是延迟了几天Matthew的发情期。”

神志不太清醒的Matt胡乱地用手在Frank的脸上触摸着，最终在确认了他的身份后放松下来，开始在他能碰到的裸露的皮肤上又舔又咬。

Frank的声音放得比平时更低了些：“你来这儿有什么目的？”

“拜托，我可不会在他身上有别人的标记时干他的。”女Alpha又笑意吟吟地靠近了些，手指顺着Matt被汗浸湿的脊背一路向下，引起对方的微微颤栗。她的信息素极具攻击性地在一片越发甜蜜的Omega信息素中压近，“噢，但我不会介意我们一起来。”

Frank把贴在他身上的人勒得更紧，“我不会分享的。”他面无表情地说。

Elektra的手指停下来，捏了捏Matt的屁股，“真遗憾。”她用装模作样的悲伤语气说，随后飞快离开了这个门口。

一呼一吸间充斥着的樱桃派气味在呛人的硝烟中居然不显得多么违和。这促使Frank向后几步把Matt扔到床铺上，对方在这片刻立即环住他的脖子把他拽下来，着迷地用手指感受着他留下的牙印。

Frank静静地看着Matt，看着他没有聚焦的眼球，看着他黏在额头上的头发，看着他红得像烧起来的嘴唇。在他能够开口之前，Matt凑上来开始吻他。

他像他打架时一样用力亲吻，舌头又像他的忍者技巧一样柔韧。他吻得自己缺氧，吻得自己窒息，最后非要一口咬在对方的嘴唇上才肯松开。

——Matt Murdock会咬人。对此切身体会的Frank嘶了一声，连骂都不想骂了。他直接把还心满意足地弯着嘴角的小混蛋粗暴地翻了个身，搂着他的腰固定让他跪在床上。

Matt的嘴唇上被摩擦了几下，一根手指插进他嘴里。他起初还准备咬下去，但又觉得使不上劲，最终还是顺从地、用到了一些技巧地舔弄了起来。

Frank沿着Matt凸起的脊椎骨吻下去，又在他屁股上留下了一个牙印。他忽略Matt发出的含糊咕哝，抽出手指，低声问道：“Red，你确定吗？”

“就这一次，Frank，”Matt半扭过头来，垂着眼珠，显得无害又甜蜜，“我会做你想让我做的任何事。”

对此，Frank想不到理由拒绝。

8.

之后，他们大多数时候会打得你死我活，有时候会在小巷里把对方压在墙上亲得你死我活。

Matt大多数时候会在Frank身上留下所有人都看得见的牙印，Frank有时候会在更隐秘的地方咬回去。

Frank对大多数问他是不是标记了Matt的人开枪，Matt会甜蜜地肯定再打晕问出这个问题的人。

Karen很快乐，Foggy在彻底的绝望之后感到快乐。

所有人都很快乐。（除了被子弹打中和被打晕的人。）

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！！>＜  
> 好久之前就一直说想搞ABO，因为我是俗人（你）也烦了一下切片老师！文中有一部分信息素就是她提出来的，谢谢捏！！！！  
> 这篇里也仍然有好多把Matt比作猫猫的内容，但是与上一篇不一样这里是会咬人的凶狠猫猫！（？）  
> 写出来比脑起来难受多了，我流了好多泪（没有）仍然是欧欧西的废料，果咩（别废话了喂


End file.
